O GOLPE!
by Anamateia
Summary: descubram o que 4 garotos, podem fazer quando o nivel de colar, na escola passa dos limites, diversao e muita destreza para esse grupo, que vao arrumar confusoes até nao der mais! perso da lemmie, nandinha, e helena, e divertido! ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Chapter 1

bem além de dizer que beyblade não me pertence e blábláblá... vamos logo a fic essa fic terá personagens da Lemmie Chan, Nandinha da Vinci, Helena Hiwatari e meu que será a Ana e não aparecerá muito!!! Outra o kai aí vai ser diferente do normal, porque eu não vou fazer um personagem masculino, to com preguiça, e vou usar o Kai porque amo ele!! Então...

Vamos lá...

blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_**Blábláblá- dizeres do Kai!!!**_

Um garoto de cabelos preto esverdeado comprido, olhos vermelhos, alto, magro, bonitão, estava com isqueiro aceso na mão... E um outro lindo, maravilhoso, cabelo cinza na frente e preto atrás, olhos violetas, estava com um spray e ele joga o spray e o isqueiro que cria uma labareda, que atinge um caderno parecia um caderno de notas de algum professor, que começa a queimar.

Envy- sem mais "F"!!! – olhando o caderno.

Kai- sem mais "F"!!! – também olhando o caderno pegar fogo.

Um olha para o outro e tem o ato de criancice eles mijam no caderno em chamas, como se fossem duas crianças disputando qual mija mas longe... que nojo!!!

_**Ok, confesso, peguei o caderno de notas, queimei ele, mijei em cima, mas não me julguem antes de saberem meu lado da história...**_

_**Eu desde que m conheço odeio escola... sempre odiei mas tudo começou quando fui para o pré-primário!!!!**_

Um menininho de 6 anos, entra pela primeira vez sendo arrastado pelo seu avô.

Voltaire- sossega, vai ver que a escola não é tão ruim.. entra!!! – e o menino tímido entra.

Professora- oláááááááá!!!!! – uma velha feia, que ainda se achava.

Kai- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! – se assusta com a mulher.

Voltaire- KAI?i?

Kai- desculpe!!!

Professora- pode deixar que cuido desse menininho!!! – a professora pega pela mão de Kai e vai puxando.

Voltaire- até depois Kai!!! – e sai. O tempo passa e Kai vá até um grupo de crianças.

Kai- posso brincar com vocês?? – e uma menina esnobe.

Menina- NÃO!!!

_**Eu odiava a escola até conhecer, alguém que odiava mais do que eu...**_

Até que um menino olhos grandes azuis claros, cabelos negros no meio do pescoço lisos, mas meio encaracolados nas pontas, pele branca, mas sem exageros. Meio magrelo. Ele usava uma bermuda azul marinho e camisa pólo azul mais clara, e pense na briga pra fazê-lo entrar na sala a mãe dele, puxava ele mas ele se segurava a maçaneta da porta quando ela soltava ele se segurava em outra coisa, era incrível como ele não queria entrar até que finalmente a mãe dele o joga dentro da sala e sai correndo. E ele sossega e entra bem tímido.

_**Esse foi meu primeiro amigo de verdade nome dele Jacob ele odeia escola assim como eu, mas chamo ele de Jay... **_

Kai- oi...

Jay- oi... – dizia com medo de tudo e de todos.

Kai- quer ser meu amigo??? – e o menino sorri.

Jay- quero!!! – e os dois apertam as mãos.

_**Não que ele era burro, mas pensei... já que ele era meu único amigo, vou ajudar ele!!!! Foi aí que fiz minha primeira cola, aos seis...**_

Kai- pega!!! – um papel e entrega para o menino.

Jay- o que é isso? A resposta do curso de soletrar???

Kai- é, você vai ganhar!!!!

Jay- hehehe valeu!!! – e os dois batem as mãos.

Professora- agora você...psicopata...

Jay- P...S...I...C...O...P...A...T...A!!!! psicopata!!!

Professora- parabéns você venceu!!! – e todas a crianças gritam e batem palma.

_**Foi desde então começamos, quando fomos para ginásio, aí ficou mas sério esse negocio de colar!!! Eu e Jay pegávamos trabalhos de química e biologia com um garoto que fazia tudo... por filmes pornográficos!!! Desde que não seja leve, e como sou de menor, só havia um lugar e uma pessoa que poderia pegar esses tais filmes... meu avô... pervertido?? Também acho!!! **_

Dois garotos de mais ou menos 13 anos andando de bicicleta rapidamente e vão até uma arquibancada. O Kai todos conhecem ele imaginem ele mais novo, Jay estava mais alto mas ainda continuava magro.

Garoto- eu disse ora você vir sozinho. – falava o outro como se fosse um espião.

Kai- tudo bem, ele é meu sócio!!!

Garoto- tem o vídeo?? – e Jay que segurava o vídeo, entrega para o menino que entrega um grande pacote.

Jay- demais!!!! – ele olha o trabalho, era uma maquete de uma cadeia de DNA.

_**Mas como tudo que é bom acaba rápido pegar o garoto assistindo ao filme, e ele me dedou e a mãe dele logo tratou de ligar pro meu avô.**_

Mãe- senhor eu peguei meu filho assistindo um filme... pornô pesado e ele me disse que foi seu neto.

Voltaire- não se preocupe eu falo com ele. – e Voltaire desliga o telefone, e sobe para falar com Kai.

_**Bem acha mesmo que meu avô iria mesmo falar comigo que eu peguei o vídeo pornô dele, não... nunca...**_

Voltaire- Kai. Posso falar com você???

Kai- claro!!! – com cara de inocente e vendo um gibi.

_**Eu repito, ele não tem jeito pra falar comigo sobre isso!!**_

Voltaire- nada não!! – e sai.

_**Eu confesso não é nada fácil criar um garoto sozinho, ainda mais se esse garoto sou "eu"!!!! **_

Voltaire- Kai, vai pro colégio!!!! – ele puxando Kai para entrar no ônibus escolar e ir estudar um pouco.

Jay- eu ensinei isso a ele!!! – vendo o Kai agarrado na maçaneta da porta, até que Voltaire consegue ser mais forte, e joga Kai no ônibus.

_**E também confesso que quis fugir de casa muitas vezes.**_

Jay- Kai, tem uma prova de geometria vindo...

Kai- não Jay, eu vou embora, e desta vez eu nunca mais volto!!! – e joga uma mochila pela janela.

_**Mas Jay sabia que sempre voltava.**_

Jay- ele volta em, 3, 2 ,1... – e Kai volta.

Kai- você disse algo sobre geometria???

_**Mas o bom foi quando chegamos no ensino médio, no colégio Bijinzaka, levamos o nível de colar ainda mais alto, ficamos famosos, colávamos tudo, provas, trabalhos, até o livro de chamadas se duvidar temos tudo a chave do zelador para pegar as provas era mais profissional!! Mas precisamos aumentar o grupo... eu e Jay odiávamos o colégio, mas Envy, era incrível, porque ele odiava tudo, Tudo mesmo o que imaginar ele odiava!! E Michael, ele esse também era incrível um artista, tinha uma letra diminuta, muito mais muito pequena, ele conseguiu fazer uma tabela periódica de química inteira em um papel de chiclete, ele era conhecido como "mestre da cola"**_

Envy- então, como tá indo as colas??? – ele era aquele garoto que queimou o livro.

Kai- pergunta ao mestre!!! – e Michael mostra e eles vêem a obra de arte.

Jay- química é fácil!!! – ele fica com cabelos negros, lisos, quase até os ombros, que caem por cima dos olhos e ele tira empurrando para trás com as mãos, o que arranca suspiros do público feminino. Alto, musculoso e lindo!

Michael- é difícil ser um artista!!! – ele tem o cabelo castanho tem cabelos castanho escuros curtos e repicados (parece que ele brigou com uma tesoura) olhos cinzentos (cinzas mesmo sem um pingo de azul misturado) altura meridiana não chega a ser sarado mas tem os músculos bem trabalhados...é mais charmoso que bonito.

Diretora- TODOS OS ALUNOS DO ÚLTIMO ANO NO GINÁSIO!!!

E todos vão até, lá, e a diretora começa a falar.

Diretora- soube por fontes minhas que alguém anda roubando provas da escola!!!! Então...

Ana- IDIOTA... – uma garota, de cabelo comprido loiro avermelhado, alta, olhos vermelhos e blábláblá... vocês conhecem ela.

Kai- ela não estava falando "bundão"???

Jay- não ela voltou a falar "idiota"!!!

Diretora- alguém tira ela daqui!! – e vem o zelador a puxa pra fora.

Ana- IDIOTA!!! – e sai.

Todos- rsrsrsrsrs...

Diretora- continuando... – e vem um dos lutadores da escola burro que é uma porta.

Rexler- escuta Kai, preciso passar, e de notas boas se é que me entende!!!! – ele era moreno, cabelo preto, curto musculoso.

Kai- Michael!!!

Michael- tá aqui!!! – que entrega ao Jay que entrega para Envy, que entrega para Kai, que entrega para Rexler, que dá o dinheiro para Kai, que divide em 4 partes iguais e entregou pra cada um.

Diretora- então agora, mesmo estamos mudando todas as fechaduras das salas de provas!!!! – e de repente um grito.

Kai- Envy todos de castigo, passa pra frente!!!! – e Envy fala pra Jay.

Envy- castigo!!! – e Jay para Michael.

Jay- castigo!!!

Michael- legal!!!!! – eles mais além...

Zelador- peguem os sacos de lixo, e comecem a limpar o colégio!!!

_**Precisávamos das novas chaves, então entramos de castigo de propósito.**_

Kai- temos que avisar que ainda estamos na ativa!!!

Jay- acho que dessa vez a diretora falou sério!!!

Envy- como vamos fazer isso???

Michael- acho melhor a gente parar!!!

Kai- não, alguém tem alguma prova??? Vamos lá, qualquer coisa!!!

Envy- não que eu lembre...

Michael- eu não...

Jay- também não!!!

Kai- qual é isso é um colégio, como pode não haver provas!!!! – até que ouve um grito.

Ana- IDIOTA!!!!

Kai- tive uma idéia!!!

Jay- Ana??? Ela odeia colar!!!!

Kai- não é pra isso eu sei tudo sobre a Ana!!! HEI ANA!!!!

_**Anamatéia Haika, ela odeia colar, pra ela rebeldia é xingar os professores!!!!**_

Ana- o que você quer??? – fala de forma grosseira.

Kai- quantas vezes você foi obrigada a ver o psiquiatra do colégio???

Ana- varias vezes, porque???

Kai- e se eu te disser, que posso pegar a ficha que o médico fez sobre você!!!

Ana- mesmo??? – e tira um troco do bolso.

Kai- não, essa será de graça, apenas espalhe ainda estamos na atividade!!!

Ana- pode ser...

_**Bem com ela falando pra todos, precisamos fazer o serviço, e o que prende o zelador em um local só??? Vomitando e isso é trabalho pra Jay.**_

Jay olha no espelho e não demora muito e vomita.

Jay- senhor, alguém vomitou no chão do banheiro!!

Zelador- porque sempre acontece isso??? – e vai limpar foi o tempo de sair e Jay corre.

Jay- pronto!!! Barra limpa!!!

Kai- ok, Jay fica no leste!!! Envy, oeste!!! Michael elevador!!! – e os três correm e ficam nos lugares. Enquanto Kai entra na sala usando a chave que havia roubado do zelador no castigo, e ele abre uma parte do forro, e entra atravessa o forro e chega até a sala do psiquiatra e pegas a ficha, não sem antes de ele olhar a dos outros.

Enquanto isso Jay, olha seu cadarço desamarrado e se abaixa assim que se levanta dá de cara com Michael.

Jay- Michael o que você está fazendo aqui???

Michael- fiquei apavorado, o Kai foi longe demais!!!! – Jay irritado.

Jay- não é desculpa, volte pro elevador!!! – e quando os dois olham é o zelador, trazendo Envy.

Zelador- bem... o que vocês 3 estão fazendo aqui??? – eles ficam em silêncio, e Kai olha do forro o zelado, rapidamente, ele coloca o pedaço do forro no lugar mas o zelador percebe.

Envy- o Kai se ferrou!!! – cochichando com Jay.

Jay- veja isso!!! – o zelador pega uma escada, e sobe assim que abre o forro ele vê Kai que dormia... ou pelo menos fingia.

Zelador- tem um garoto aqui em cima???

Os 3- rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Zelador- hei, garoto acorda!!! – e Kai finge que acorda.

Kai- onde estou???

Zelador- o meu forro!!! Sai daí!!!

Michael- ele tá desesperado!!!

Jay- não, só tá se fortalecendo!!!

Kai- será que você poderia me ajudar, tenho medo de altura...

Zelador- se vire!!! – e desce as escadas, logo em seguida vem Kai que se atrapalha todo e acaba caindo e o forro se quebra.

Envy- caraca...

Zelador- agora diz, o que fazia no forro??

Kai- eu??? Mas eu não estava lá!!! – num jeitão inocente.

Zelador- estava sim!!!! Eu vi!!!!

Kai- deve estar me confundindo com alguém!!!

Zelador- qual é seu nome??

Kai- meu nome?? Bem... Joey Ramone!!!! ((banda os ramones))

Zelador- e o seu??? – encarando Jay.

Jay- Mike shinoda!!! ((linkin park))

Zelador- e o seu?? – encarando Envy.

Envy- Axel Rose!!! ((guns'n roses))

Zelador- e o seu??? – e o encarou.

_**Michael, podia ser tudo, Paul Mccartney, Mick jaguer, Renato Russo, mas não... Michael era o Michael!!! **_

Michael- mi...mi... micha... Michael Simon!!!!

Kai, Jay, Envy- ¬¬'

Diretora- bem o que vocês faziam lá??

_**Uma boa mentira está nos detalhes, então foi assim entramos lá, pra pegar doces, eu comi um chocolate, o Jay comeu uma barra de cereais, o Envy, umas balas de gomas e o Michael, um doce de amendoim!! Tudo foi perfeito, mas infelizmente levamos uma suspensão de 3 dias, por destruir o forro!!!!**_

Voltaire- que bonito Kai, porque não para de colar??? – eles estavam dentro do carro.

Kai- ...

Voltaire- me prometa!!!

Kai- eu prometo!!!!

_**E parei de colar... por 3 dias...**_

O que acharam bom??? Ruim??? Lixo fedendo??

Mandem reviews e dedicado a Helena, Lemmie, e Nandinha!!!! Beijos meninas!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos lá, com mais um capítulo dessa fic O GOLPE, vocês já iram entender o titulo!!! Beleza dedicado a todos que enviaram reviews, beijos vamos nessa!!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_**Blábláblá- dizeres do Kai!!!**_

_**bem assim que voltamos da suspensão, nós logo tivemos uma boa notícia!!! **_

Fachini- muito bem alunos, hoje a aula será especial!!!!!

_**Esse é o Fachini ((faquini)), ele é o professor de física, um tanto estranho, porque a maioria não entendia o que ele falava!!! **_

Após uma enorme equação no quadro negro.

Fachini- então quem sabe da resposta???? – um monte de equação.

Todos- ??????

Fachini- é incrível não saberem disso, quer saber é melhor prestaram atenção na aula de amanhã, porque a prova será... a nota semestral!!!!!

Todos- o que??? – de cara com o que ouve.

Mery- como pode isso, o senhor não deu a metade da matéria!!! – olhos grandes e brilhantes, bonita, cabelo sedoso, um pedaço de mal caminho.

_**Te apresento a pedra no meu sapato, Merydith**_ _**El-Jahousse, ela é a CDF da sala, sabe o que fazemos, e acha que a gente envenena o Jay com isso... argh...**_

Fachini- eu irei dar na revisão de amanhã!!!!

Mery- mas...

Fachini- até amanhã!!!

Jay- senhor Fachini, amanhã não poderei vir a revisão porque tenho hora no médico.

Fachini- então trate de estudar do caderno de alguém!!!!

Jay- mas... tudo bem!!! – e sai, logo em seguida dos outros.

Envy- estamos ferrados!!!!!

Kai- porque???

Envy- essa prova... essa prova é...

_**Se tem uma palavra que todo colador adora é essa que irão ouvir agora...**_

Envy- "impássavel"!!!

Kai- é...

_**Impássavel significa... desafio!!!! Adoro isso!!!!**_

No dia seguinte... após a aula de revisão.

Kai- tive uma idéia pra pegar essa prova!!!

Envy- idéia??

Kai- eu falo com o professor, e você pega a prova em cima da mesa!!!!

Envy- o que você vai falar pra ele!!!!

Kai- a "crise"!!!

Envy- qual crise???? – Kai olha sério pra ele.

Kai- "se são seus amigos, eles vão entender!!"

Envy- eu odeio isso. é repugnante!!!

Kai- mas funciona!!! – e Kai entra, com uma cara um tanto confusa.

Fachini- o que ainda faz aqui senhor Hiwatari????

Kai- senhor, preciso perguntar uma coisa!!!! – e Fachini olha a expressão de Kai.

Fachini- o que seria??? – e Kai o puxa mais pro canto afastando-o da mesa.

Kai- é que... na hora do vestiário eu sinto algo estranho...

Fachini- continue... – e assim que Kai começa a contar umas coisas, Envy chega à surdina pega a prova que estava em cima da mesa e sai, assim que sai ele corre pro banheiro.

Envy- B, D, C, A, A, C, D... – assim que copia todas as respostas ele volta.

Kai- entende, eu me sinto estranho quando todos estão nus...

Fachini- escuta filho, é só não ficar olhando muito...

Kai- mas se eu não conseguir??

Fachini- hoje em dia, se você assumir, ninguém vai se importar tanto!!

Kai- e meus amigos??? – e Envy coloca a prova certinho na mesa e sai.

Fachini- se são seus amigos, eles vão entender!!!!

Kai- certo!!! – e sai.

Envy- tá na mão!! – e Kai tira o olhar confuso da cara, para um de satisfação assim que pega as respostas. E eles vão até o estacionamento. E Michael aparece.

Michael- Kai, eu vi, você usou a "crise", to dentro!!!!! – e Envy olha com raiva para Michael.

Envy- Kai venha aqui quero falar com você!!! – e puxa o Kai.

Kai- só um minuto Michael. O que foi Envy???

Envy- não quero o Michael nessa.

Kai- você tá doido??

Envy- ele abandonou o posto, deve ser castigado!!!

Kai- precisamos dele!!!

Envy- ele merece ser punido!!!

Kai- não posso fazer isso!!!

Envy- só dessa vez, pra ele aprender a lição!!!!

_**Eu estava contra a parede, não queria fazer aquilo com o Michael, mas ele não fez o que devia e fomos suspensos!!!**_

Kai- só dessa vez, e prometa que voltará a ser legal com ele!!!

Envy- prometo!!!

Michael- Kai!!!! Kai!!! – e Kai olha com aquela cara de "sinto muito".

_**Vou ser sincero aquilo me doeu, eu não gosto de sacanear o Michael , mas voltando aos negócios, eu não poderia fazer uma cola sem meu comparsa. **_

Kai- e aí Jay, porque não foi a aula??

Jay- eu disse tinha médico hoje.

Kai- o que é isso??

Jay- é o caderno da Mery!!! Ela anota tudo!!! Rsrsrs...

Kai- eu não anotei nada, e tenho certeza que vou tirar uma nota boa!!! – e joga a folha com todas as respostas.

Jay- não... quase fomos pegos, e se isso for pro histórico permanente???

Kai- deixa eu te falar uma coisa, esse negócio de histórico permanente é um mito, eles usam isso pra meter medo nos estudantes!!!! E te digo uma coisa meu amigo precisamos disso porque essa prova é...

Jay- pàra Kai...

Kai- você sabe o que ela significa... – atiçando o amigo.

Jay- você é terrível!!!! – sabendo que iria cair na tentação da cola.

Kai- ela é... – e Jay se rende.

Jay- "impássavel"!!! – dizia com um tom de derrota, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo.

Kai- ela é o que?? – sabendo que ele tinha topado.

Jay- "impassavel"!!! – mais empolgado.

Kai- EU NÃO OUVI!!

Jay- IMPÁSSAVEL!!! – ele sobe em cima da cama.

Kai- O QUE VAMOS FAZER???

Jay- VAMOS PASSAR!!!! – e no dia seguinte.

Kai- a letra tá grande!!! - olhando o papel de chiclete.

Jay- eu não sou o mestre da cola!!!! Precisamos do Michael!!!

Envy- a letra tá ótima!!!! – e o sinal toca, e eles entram na sala, Michael estava irritado por eles o terem deixado para trás, e nem falou com eles.

_**Deixa eu te dar algumas dicas sobre cola, nunca sente ao lado de outra pessoa que cola, levanta suspeita. Outra nunca escreva a cola na pele ou na sua roupa a cola tem que ser imediatamente destruída, por isso usamos os chicletes, comemos a goma e assim que usamos o papel amassamos. Se terminar a prova sempre perca tempo, faça os outros pensarem que está pensativo, e ocupado, e lembrando sempre deixe alguma questão em branco, errem algumas, e digo jamais, repito jamais, acerte tudo!!! **_

Mas tarde na casa do Kai, Michael chega irritado.

Michael- você ferrou comigo!! – Kai estava sentado tomando um copo da água, no barzinho que havia montado em seu porão, ele e seu avô.

Kai- entre Michael a casa é sua. – e Michael chega perto e encara ele.

Michael- tudo bem eu mereci, não agi como um profissional, mas eu só sou o mestre da cola com vocês!!!!

Kai- tudo bem!!! – e dá uma lata de refrigerante para Michael.

No dia seguinte...

O professor Fachini entra de forma grosseira.

Fachini- eu corrigi a prova de vocês, mas antes de falar algo, quero Kai Hiwatari, Envy Swane, Jacob Nakarai. – e os três saem logo em seguida do professor.

Kai- algum problema??? – na maior cara de pau.

Fachini- qual é meu problema?? Bem eu irei dizer, há 40 alunos e a nota máxima foi 5,5 e por uma força sob-humana, Jay tirou 8.2, Kai tirou 8.4, e Envy incrivelmente tirou 100!!! Parabéns Envy!!!

Envy- ora obrigado!!!

Fachini- acham que sou burro??

Kai- o que eu estou fazendo aqui????

Fachini- o que acha??? – e Kai fica irritado.

Kai- ACHA QUE EU COLEI??? – e começa a bater nas portas dos armários, e chutar tudo, e arranca a camisa de raiva.

Fachini- acalme-se Kai!!!!

Kai- JÁ QUE ACHA QUE TRAPACEEI ME DÊ OUTRA PROVA!!! – e Fachini se assusta.

Fachini- ok, te darei uma prova no próximo período...

Kai- NÃO, NO PROXIMO PERÍODO NÃO, EU QUERO AGORA, EU FAREI AGORA MESMO!!! AGORA!!!!!

Fachini- Kai, acho melhor... – e Kai se senta no chão.

Kai- estou pronto!!! – e Fachini fica na saia justa.

Fachini- Kai... vista sua camisa entre na sala!!!! Desculpe por te acusar!!!! – e Kai se levanta, mas quando abre a porta e olha pra trás ele vê Jay e Envy o olhando com raiva.

Fachini logo em seguida, vai a diretoria e leva os dois, e a diretora...

Diretora- Kai Hiwatari está envolvido???

Fachini- não, absolutamente!!! Ele é um bom menino mais é um pouco confuso!!! – Kai e Michael ficou esperando na secretaria pra ver o que ia acontecer com seus amigos.

Michael- será que eles vão ficar bem???

Kai- com certeza!!! – e os dois saem irritados.

Michael- o que aconteceu???

Envy- recebemos nota vermelha...

Kai- e...

Jay- no histórico escolar!!!! – e sai bravo.

_**Eu tinha que me informar mais e tinha apenas uma pessoa que sabia sobre isso.**_

Kai- olá mery...

Mery- Meridith, pra você???

Kai- credo porque sempre vem com 7 pedras??

Mery- você agiu como um grande líder hoje!!!!

Kai- eu???? – e veio um aluno, baixinho e com cabelo preto, nome Ryu, e outro alto com cabelo loiro nome Cody. Ryu chega tirando a camisa e a jogando no chão.

Ryu- EU FAREI AGORA MESMO!!!!

Todos- rsrsrsrs...

Cody- você é meu herói Kai!!!

Ryu- o meu também!!! – e dois saem, e Kai fica cheio de orgulho.

Kai- rsrsrs... veja isso...

Mery- fale o que você quer??

Kai- o que sabe sobre o histórico escolar??

Mery- permanente é um mito, eles usam isso pra meter medo nos estudantes!!!! – com sarcasmo.

Kai- ok, obrigado!!! – e sai.

Logo mais os 4 golpistas se encontram, nas arquibancada do colégio.

Jay- temos que parar, e começar a estudar pra entrar numa boa faculdade!!!!

Michael- pode ser...

Kai- tudo bem...

Envy- o que?? – espantado com o que Kai disse.

Kai- eu não vou mais colar... mas vou continuar plagiando!!!

Jay- rsrsrsrsrs...

O que vai acontecer??? Vejam algo inesperado acontece, não percam!!! Beijos a todos, e dedicados a máfia das fic write, Lemmie cham, Helena Hiwatari, e nandinha da Vinci!!!


	3. Chapter 3

E AÍ, BELEZA???

Vamos com mais um capítulo, dessa fic, beijos a máfia e a Atsuko, Lizzye w a eclairsakura que matei as saudades dessas doidinhas!!! Bjoks!!! E é claro um efusivo abraço a máfia!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_**Blábláblá- dizeres do Kai!!!**_

_**E paramos de colar, depois dessa eu, Jay, Michael e Envy não colamos mais, em nada, mas isso não é tudo... Jay foi para o lado negro da força!!!**_

Jay andava até chegar a sala de detenção.

Jay- como vai senhor?? Sou do tribunal estudantil...

_**Sim Jay fundou uma atividade extra curricular!!!! Arghh...**_

Jay se aproxima de Ana que dormia.

Jay- Ana... – chacoalha Ana.

Ana- idiota... ah é você o que você quer???

Jay- eu li que você está de castigo até o final do ano!!! Por ter xingado o professor fachini de viado chu... melhor não entrar em detalhes...

Ana- e daí, eu passo esse tempo de cabeça pra baixo. – dizia na maior tranqüilidade.

Jay- mas isso pode mudar.

Ana- o que você pode fazer seu bundão... argh... quero dizer... idiota!!!

Jay- eu posso te tirar do castigo, se me deixar cuidar do seu caso.

_**Bem o que eu mais odiava na vida era estudar, eu criticava quem fazia isso, agora... eu faço o mesmo!!!**_

E Kai, Envy e Michael estavam estudando na biblioteca.

Rexler- Kai eu preciso de um favor.

Kai- meus favores acabaram, estou limpo faz 4 meses.

Rexler- o que??? Eu preciso passar!!!

Kai- estude...

Rexler- umph... – do lado de fora da biblioteca.

Ryu- eu acho que eles enfraqueceram!!! – e Cody e Ryu olhando de longe.

Cody- será que é o fim deles???

Ryu- não sei...

E logo depois chegou Jay.

Michael- demorou.

Jay- estava no tribunal, vou ver se tiro a Ana do castigo.

Envy- cdf... odeio CDFS!!!

Jay- o que disse?? – encarando Envy.

Envy- você é um cdf!!!

Jay- eu não sou...

Envy- você é, você fundou uma atividade extra curricular, o que te faz diferente de um cdf???

Jay- eu não anoto tudo!!!

Kai e Michael- é verdade!!!

Sra. Hermam- muito bem alunos!!!

_**Muito bem essa é a sra. Hermam adora o som da própria voz, coisa mais irritante!!!!**_

Sra. Hermam- é bom que todos anotem tudo o que eu der nessa aula, porque... quem sabe haverá uma prova amanhã. – e Envy que se senta na carteira ao lado de Kai.

Envy- estamos ferrados temos que anotar tudo??

Kai- sabe que não!!! – e Envy vai até uma garota, era uma das cdfs.

Envy- oi, quer ser minha amiga?? – com um tom sedutor e a garota cora.

Sra. Hermam- então vamos começar a aula...

Garota- venha na minha casa hoje a tarde, daí te dou um xerox das minha anotações.

Envy- obrigado, sabia que você é muito legal!!!! – e Michael que se sentava do outro lado de Kai.

Michael- Envy arrumou as anotações??

Kai- arrumou!!!

Michael- legal!! – e larga o lápis e fecha o caderno.

Kai- rsrsrsrsrs... – mais a tarde na casa de Jay.

_**As coisas não saíram como nós esperávamos!!!**_

Envy- estou de cara...

Kai- o que houve??

Envy- ela não quis me dar o caderno!!!!

Michael- como assim???

Envy- foi algo como se ela criasse... alto estima.

Kai- impossível!!! – dizia convicto.

Jay- droga... eu acho que é possível...

Michael- quem faria isso???

Jay- Mery!!!

**Flashback...**

Mery- porque temos que dar anotações para aqueles vagabundos eu não entendo!!! – falando com todas as meninas.

**Fim do flashback...**

Jay- ela está furiosa...

**Flashback...**

Mery- porque fazem isso??

Garota que falou com Envy- mas não tem nada haver.

Mery- "nada haver", gente como eles vão para faculdade, enquanto nós ficamos na lista de espera...

**Fim do flashback...**

Jay- ela ficou na lista de espera da faculdade!!!

**Flashback...**

Mery- eu estou na lista de espera, e quem entrou foram esses canalhas, e dando as anotações do caderno só prova que somos vadias e não somos isso...

**Fim do flashback...**

Jay- ela convenceu todas!!!

**Flashback...**

Mery- nós não somos vadias!!!! – e todos concordam com Mery.

Garotas- NÓS NÃO SOMOS VADIAS!!! NÓS NÃO SOMOS VADIAS!!! NÓS NÃO SOMOS VADIAS!!! NÓS NÃO SOMOS VADIAS!!!

**Fim do flashback...**

Envy- não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano!!!!

_**Quando o Envy diz que tem um plano, eu digo... cuidado lá vem merda!!!!**_

Envy pega o telefone da casa do Jay.

Envy- alô??

Garoto- alô...

Envy- é o filho da sra. Hermam???

Garoto- sim...

Envy- oi... aqui é seu pai verdadeiro... e quero dizer que quando deixei você naquele lar de adoção eu não te amava... e quero que fique sabendo que minha opinião ainda não mudou!!!

Garoto- porque está fazendo isso comigo??

Envy- porque eu odeio adoção, adeus!!! – e desliga o telefone.

Todos- O.O

Envy- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Michael- você é louco??? Porque fez isso???

Envy- porque eu odeio adoção, odeio gente adotada!!!

Michael- você é doido mesmo!!!! Adoção é algo maravilhoso, tira as crianças das drogas e do crime!!!!

Michael- você é patético!!!

Jay- você está louco, você ligou da minha casa, do meu telefone!!!

Michael- eles vão rastrear...

Kai- espere eu tive uma idéia!!! – e quando Kai pega o telefone.

Jay- não... chega!!!

Kai- como assim??

Jay- vão embora!!!!

Envy e Michael- o que???

Jay- eu não quero mais fazer isso, está na hora de crescer e tentar entrar numa boa faculdade!!!

Kai- o que deu em você??? Nunca agiu assim!!! – e Jay baixa o olhar.

Jay- vai embora!!!!! – e Kai inconformado sai da casa de Jay, e logo em seguida vai até sua casa.

Kai- Envy ligue de novo!!! – e joga o telefone para Envy que rapidamente já telefona.

Envy- alô...

Garoto- alô...

Envy- olha eu... quero pedir desculpas... adoção é incrível... tira as crianças das drogas e do crime!!! – o garoto parecia estar esperto no que Envy realmente queria.

Garoto- hm...

Envy- olha se me der a prova... podemos dar... umas... 40 pratas!!! – mas o garoto.

Garoto- eu pensei em um pouco mais...

Envy- quanto???

Garoto- uns 400!!!

Envy- hã... eu te ligo depois... – e desliga o telefone.

Kai- o que houve??

Envy- ele é um adotado ganancioso...

Michael- e agora??? – e Kai pensava.

Kai- o telefone do Rexler quem tem??

Michael- eu sei... – e Kai joga o telefone pra Michael.

Kai- liga pra ele!!! – e Michael liga o telefone.

Michael- Ligação do Kai!!! – e Kai pega o telefone.

Kai- Rexler??? Hoje é seu dia de sorte!!! – e assim foi feito, eles ligaram para seus discípulos. E Rexler, Ryu e Cody apareceram e juntos conseguiram juntar as 400 pratas.

Envy- esse trabalho é grande!!!

Michael- não é...

Envy- é sim...

Michael- não...

Kai- chega... Envy ligue pra ele!!! – e logo em seguida Envy liga mas as notícias não são nada boas.

Ganancioso- er... sr. Envy??? Temos um problema!!!

_**Bem, o que houve é que o ganancioso foi descuidado e foi pego pelo seu outro irmão adotado também, por isso digo nunca confie em um irmão falso, mas tudo tem um lado bom??? Todo homem tem seu preço!!!!**_

Envy- 600!!! – Envy tentando negociar, com o irmão do ganancioso.

Garoto- não...

Envy- 700!!!

Garoto- não...

Envy- 1000!!!

Garoto- não é não sr. Envy!!! – e Envy desliga o telefone.

Envy- que droga!!! Que merda de adotado...

Kai- só uma pergunta da onde conhece eles???

Envy- num acampamento...

Kai- tive uma idéia, qual era a garota mais bonita do acampamento??

Envy- ãh... rs... Hilary Tachibana, ela tinha um perfume... ((não vinha ninguém em minha mente))

Kai- e então tá captando a idéia...

Envy- já sei, uma masturbação!!!!

Kai- VOCÊ É DOIDO!!!

Envy- não é isso que tamo fazendo??? Vendendo sexo??

Kai- idiota, estamos vendendo romance... ele só tem 14 ele ainda é romântico, ele quer coisas como cavalgar pela praia, jantar a luz de velas, champanhe na banheira...

Michael- eu gostaria de tomar champanhe na banheira!!!

Kai- viu... ligue pra ele!!! – e Envy liga para o garoto.

_**Tá certo, não conhecíamos, não falávamos, nem sabemos onde mora essa Hilary... mas uma coisa nós sabíamos... nós sabíamos mentir!!!**_

Envy- garoto você se lembra da... Hilary Tachibana????

Garoto- O.O não paro de pensar nela... ela tinha cheiro de flor molhada... – dizia todo apaixonado.

Envy- bem ela é uma grande amiga minha... e...

Kai- fale... – cochicha com Envy.

Envy- ela gostaria de cavalgar na praia, um jantar a luz de velas...

Kai- isso...

Envy- tomar champanhe na banheira!!!

Garoto- er... eu não sei... – o garoto ainda estava em dúvida.

Envy- que tal uma masturbação????

Kai- O.O

Garoto- er... 2... e um amasso!!!

Envy- ok... fechado!!!! – e desliga o telefone.

Todos- o que houve??

Envy- esse piá é um tarado... "romântico"... rsrsrsrsrs – tirando sarro do Kai.

Kai- babaca... rsrsrsrsrs... – e Envy vai até a casa dos garotos até que...

Se tem uma coisa que to adorando é deixar os mistérios para o próximo capítulo!!! Bem mandem reviews... e garanto, o último capítulo vai ser show!!!

MÁFIA4EVER!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Vamos lá a mais um capítulo, e último dessa fic com esses lunáticos, doidos varridos, err... vamos nessa de uma vez!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_**Blábláblá- dizeres do Kai!!!**_

_**Bem achei que ia tudo muito bem...**_

O telefone toca...

Kai- alô!!!

Envy- Kai... fale que eu não consegui o teste!!!! – Kai estranha, mas faz o que ele pediu.

Kai- gente ele não conseguiu o teste!!!!

Todos- droga... – e Kai volta a falar com Envy.

Envy- escuta e cale a boca... eu consegui o teste, foi lindo, eu cheguei lá e...

**Flashback...**

Ganancioso- senhor Envy!!!

Envy- tá aqui o dinheiro!!! – e quando vai dar o troco.

Ganancioso- eu quero mesma coisa que meu irmão!!!!

**Fim do flashback... **

Envy- bem acontece que o "ganancioso" é tão "tarado" quanto o "tarado"!

Kai- eu sabia!!!

Envy- fazemos o seguinte, manda todos embora, diga que não consegui e procuramos a respostas... só nós, não vamos conseguir escapar com o 6 no lance!!!

Kai- ... – tempo depois o Envy chega e vê que o Kai não mandou todos embora como ele havia dito.

Envy- o que é isso???

Kai- eu não podia fazer isso!!! – e Envy fica muito irritado.

Envy- quer saber, eu vou enfrentar você agora, vamos ver quem vai ser o líder!!! Agora... vou te enfrentar agora... – e se prepara para luta.

Kai- você está nervoso, mas vejo que isso não é uma boa hora, então devemos entrar, e procurar as respostas!!!

Envy- é melhor mesmo!!! – e vai para dentro batendo o pé.

Kai- ufa... – e vai logo em seguida.

Michael- isso não vai dar certo, não vamos escapar!!!!

Kai- o que pretende fazer???

Michael- vamos cantar!!!

Envy- eu não canto!!!

Michael- mas vamos cantar!!!

Envy- você é ridículo, MIXAEL!!!!

Michael- o que você disse??? – irritadíssimo.

Envy- mixael!!! – e os dois se empurram.

Kai- estão doido??? Michael faz o que sabe, e você Envy cale a boca!!!!

E Ryu, Rexler e Cody olham a tensão.

Michael- mas antes Kai, quero falar com você!!! – e puxa Kai para um canto.

Kai- o que houve???

Michael- quando você pegou a ficha da Ana, você leu a minha???

Kai- o que???

Michael- você leu minha ficha???

Kai- Michael, volte ao trabalho!!!!

Michael- ok... – e eles procuraram as respostas anotaram as alternativas e Michael fez a música, na madrugada todos dormiam.

_**Bem, essa foi a primeira vez que colei sem Jay, e gente, pode soar um pouco gay... mas a cola sem o Jay não é a mesma coisa...**_

O e telefone na casa de Jay toca.

Jay- alô???

Kai- Ana foi para Cantina, e Bateu no Carlos e ele ficou Bem Burrão. – Cantem isso com a sinfonia famosa de Beethovem.

Jay- não to afim de cantar Beethovem!!!

Kai- não é Beethovem, é a canção das respostas!!!! Ceci Comeu Bolacha Doce no Almoço...

Jay- Kai, esqueça não vou colar!!!! – e desliga o telefone.

Kai- ...– fica chateado.

_**No dia seguinte foi perfeito... ninguém foi tão rápido, todos erraram algumas, ninguém saiu cedo demais, foi tudo extremamente perfeito... até que... **_

Sra. Hermam- Jay, Envy vão até a sala da diretora!!! – e eles vão até a sala.

Diretora- eu pensei que depois do castigo que levaram, vocês parariam de colar!!! E minhas fontes disseram... que foi exatamente isso que fizeram, parabéns!!!

Jay e Envy- obrigado!!!!

Diretora- to muito orgulhosa de vocês, principalmente de você Jay que fundou o tribunal estudantil!!! Está aqui suas notas vermelhas, guardem de lembranças!!! – e dá duas folhas com as notas vermelhas anuladas. Dias depois eles recebem uma ligação, mas cai na caixa eletrônica.

Tarado- senhor Envy, nós sabemos que você está aí... e vou avisando se você não nos der nosso encontro, eu não tenho outra alternativa, há não ser... ((ele engole seco))... continuar ligando!!! – e desliga o telefone. E ao lado da secretária estão Kai, Michael e Envy rindo dos garotos.

_**E nisso passou o tempo, chegando o final de ano, eu soube que Jay foi aceito em uma faculdade, mas isso não me importa mais, todos nós estamos bem, ou seja, depois que você é aceito na faculdade não precisa mais obedecer ninguém, mas a sra. Hermam...**_

Sra. Hermam- vocês crianças são tão inocentes!!! Se não obedecer, receberam o F, e avisando esse "caderno de notas" poderá mantê-los fora da faculdade. – Envy e Kai no fundão da sala.

Envy- eu odeio o caderno de notas!!!! Ele é um cdf!!!

Kai- o caderno é só um objeto!!!!

Envy- mas tem o poder de um cdf!!!!

Kai- é verdade!!! – e Jay chega na sala.

Sra. Hermam- Jay você vai receber um F, por chegar atrasado!!!

Jay- não, eu só estava na diretoria!!!

Sra. Hermam- e outro F, por responder!!!!

Jay- umph... – e se senta.

Sra. Hermam- eu sei que falta pouco para terminar as aulas, mas é bom estudarem quem sabe eu darei uma prova!!!!! Eu volto logo!!! – e sai da sala.

_**Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer!!!**_

Kai- "olá, sou a sra. Hermam, sou uma vadia, eu vou usar essa bosta de caderno pra ferrar vocês" – ele estava imitando a velha.

Todos- rsrsrsrsrs...

Kai- essa vadia, porque ela quer usa o "F"?? Tudo que batalhamos, essa vaca pode acabar usando esse maldito... "F"!!! – e Jay interrompe.

Jay- Kai por favor, pare!!! – Kai olha bravo para Jay.

Kai- cuide de sua vida, CDF!!!

Jay- ... – e Jay fica quieto.

Kai- querem saber?? Vou acabar com isso... – e Envy se levanta.

Envy- certo, me dê o caderno!!

Kai- o que??

Envy- me dê o caderno, vamos eliminar todas as notas de "A" a "F"!!!! – e Kai olha o caderno.

Jay- Kai, não faça isso!!! – tentando convencer o amigo.

Kai- não me diga o que fazer!!! – e joga o caderno pra Envy. Eles vão para casa, e queimam.

Envy- sem mais "F"!! – olhando o caderno.

Kai- sem mais "F"!!! – também olhando o caderno pegar fogo.

Um olha para o outro e tem o ato de criancice eles mijam no caderno em chamas, como se fossem duas crianças disputando qual mija mas longe... que nojo!!! No dia seguinte.

Sra. Hermam- vocês são uns dissimulados sabem o tempo que passei dando notas, para as tarefas, trabalhos, e provas... o caderno de notas era minha vida!!! – a múmia falava querendo chorar. E Envy cochicha com o Kai.

Envy- cara, nós mijamos na vida dela!!!

Kai- hm... – e eles voltam a olhar a professora.

Sra. Hermam- se o caderno não aparecer, eu cancelarei a viagem de formatura... – e Envy cochicha com o Kai.

Envy- ferrou, logo, logo vão nos delatar!!! Todo mundo quer, essa viagem!!!

Kai- eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!!! – na diretoria.

Diretora- eu recebi uma carta hoje!!! "cara senhora Starsk, hoje eu e mais 20 alunos presenciamos quem roubou o cadenro, e não é justo que toda a turma pague pelo erro de apenas um, e esse aluno é Envy Swane!!!! Assinado: Anônimo!"... bem... – mas ela não estava louca falando sozinha ela estava com Jay.

Jay- o que eu tenho haver com isso???

Diretora- quero que o tribunal estudantil cuide disso...

Jay- lamento mas o tribunal está muito atarefado!! E...

Diretora- eu estou cansada de bancar a detetive!!!! Quero que você investigue cada aluno, naquele dia... – e Jay sem saída toma conta do caso, mas não sem antes de falar com seus amigos e "ex-companheiros de trabalho".

Envy- quem foi???

Kai- estamos ferrados!!!

Jay- não... a carta não tem tanto poder assim, mas vocês tem que rezar para que ninguém fale!!!

Kai- eu garanto isso!!!

Envy- foi você né?? – olhando pra Michael.

Michael- não fale asneiras!!!

Envy- eu sabia foi você "mixael"!!!

Michael- não fui eu!!! – fala com raiva.

Jay- Michael, é sério, foi você que escreveu a carta???

Michael- porque sempre que dá uma cagada a culpa é minha?? Quer saber vão se ferrar!!!! – e sai correndo. Enquanto isso Kai encontra com mery.

Mery- você... – em tom de nojo.

Kai- oi... – com muita cara de pau.

Mery- você é patético!!!

Kai- eu sou patético??? – não entendendo o porque.

Mery- não percebe que não vai conseguir escapar!!! Você vai cair!!!

Kai- pode ser... mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa!!! Imagine você, no dia da formatura, pegando o prêmio de melhor aluna...

Mery- hm...- olhando estranho para Kai.

Kai- mas você ouve, uma som, você não sabe o que é, mas o som foi ficando mais nítido, e você percebe que são vozes, falando alguma coisa, até que entende com clareza... Mery é dedo-duro!!! Mery é dedo-duro!!! Mery é dedo-duro!!! Mery é dedo-duro... – e mery olha com medo para o Kai.

Mery- me deixe em paz!!!! – e sai correndo. No dia seguinte.

Jay- informe seu nome para os registros!!! – era Jay numa sala de interrogatório escolar com mery.

Mery- isso é ridículo!!!!

Jay- por favor...

Mery- você é ridículo!!! – e sai da sala. E foi entrevistando cada um dos alunos e ninguém falou. E Jay foi falar com Kai.

Kai- ótimo ninguém falou!!!

Jay- escuta, ninguém falou, mas tem essa carta, se alguém abrir a boca acabou!!!

Kai- não... eu dou a última palavra!!!

Jay- esqueça, agora você depende dos resultados para vencer!!!! Admita, você não vence todas, porque você perdeu essa!!!! – e sai. Mas tudo que é ruim pode piorar.

Envy- MIXAEL!!!!!!

Michael- Envy me deixe em paz!!!!

Envy- MIXAEL VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER ESCRITO AQUELA CARTA!!!! EU ODEIO ISSO!!! – fala num tom ameaçador.

Michael- Envy estou te avisando me deixe em paz eu não escrevi nada!! – e Envy não dá ouvidos, e dá um soco na cara do garoto.

Envy- isso é só o começo!!!

Michael- você vai se arrepender!!! – e sai.

Envy- QUERO VER MIXAEL!!!! – tirando sarro. E Michael com raiva, com um filete de sangue na boca, vai até a sala de interrogatório da escola.

Jay- Michael o que houve??

Michael- eu quero fazer um depoimento!!!

Jay- tem certeza!!!

Michael- anda!!! – falava de maneira grosseira.

Jay- fale seu nome...

Michael- meu nome é Michael... e... – bem lá vem a cagada, Michael diz que o único responsável pelo sumiço do caderno era Envy e não demora muito pra o mesmo saber.

Envy- eu vou matar ele!!!!!

Jay- olha o que você fez?? Acha que ele não teve seus motivos????

Envy- eu odeio ele, e vou estrangular ele, e quando ele não respirar mais eu bato nele!!!

Jay- não, você não vai tocar nele!!!

Envy- o que eu faço???? – e Jay olha pra Envy. Não demorou e Envy contou tudo.

Kai- ele o que??? – conversando com Jay.

Jay- Ele contou tudo, a fogueira, o mijo, tudo!!!!

Kai- droga...

Jay- cara que disse que você ia perder nessa, então aceite a derrota e confesse!!!

Kai- nunca!!!

Jay- Kai, se você for pro júri, eles iram te expulsar, e você não vai se formar, não vê a gravidade disso???

Kai- ... sabe que não posso recuar!!!

Jay- pare de inventar, confesse!!! Que assim como o Envy saíra, com um "F" na matéria e terá que fazer o curso de verão!!!

Kai- eu não vou fazer isso!!! – e sai. No dia seguinte Kai estava preparado para o júri havia montado um discurso e tinha certeza de que sairia ileso até que.

Diretora- umph... então Kai "irrita"ri... – falava com nojo do garoto.

Kai- O.o

Diretora- não vai haver julgamento!!! Porque não existe mais o tribunal estudantil!!!

Todos- o que???

Diretoria- Jay não queria "ferrar" com o amiguinho dele!!!! Então... ele pediu pra sair... – e Kai fica num beco sem saída.

Kai- o que eu faço?? – totalmente arrasado.

Diretora- mesma coisa que Envy, "F" na sala, e é claro... ((pense na mulher mais feliz do mundo))... curso de verão!!!! – dizendo com um tom de vitória.

Ana- IDIOTA!!!! – ela fazia parte do júri.

Todos- rsrsrrs...

Diretora- você também!!! Curso de verão!!! – apontando para a garota.

Ana- idiota... rsrsrsrs...

Todos- rsrsrsrs...

_**Bem foi isso, no começo do ano, nós quatro éramos os melhores amigos, cada um estava brigando com o outro, eu estava bravo com o Envy, Jay estava bravo comigo, e Michael estava bravo com todos!!! Eu não entendo como isso acabou, e depois de tudo, eu nem estava com ânimo para ir à formatura.**_

Voltaire- eu te avisei Kai!!! – eles estavam no carro indo pra formatura, e Voltaire via a cara de derrota do neto.

Kai- eu sei...

Voltaire- você tinha que ter parado!!!

Kai- eu sei... e... você é um bom avô!!! – olhando para seu avô.

Voltaire- pare de me gozar!!!

Kai- não... é sério... você é um bom avô!!!

Voltaire- obrigado... você é um bom garoto, apesar de tudo!!! – e na formatura. Envy estava no banheiro se ajeitando para a formatura, até que chegam "tarado" e "ganancioso".

Tarado- senhor Envy, quero saber quando vou ter meu encontro!!!

Ganancioso- você já falou com ela??? – e Envy olha com nojo para os dois pervertidos.

Envy- vocês não percebem... isso não vai rolar... precisava de algo e vocês caíram que nem patinhos... eu venci... vocês perderam!!! Hehehehe... – todo cheio de moral.

Tarado- quer saber, você pode destruir nosso sonho, acabar com nossas fantasias, ferir nossos sentimentos, pode até nos bater... mas pelo menos, nós não somos uma coisa...

Envy- o que??? Homens?? – com um sorriso sádico na cara.

Tarado- pelo menos nós não somos "dedo-duro"!!!

Envy- "..." – foi o suficiente para tirar o sorriso da cara do Envy e calar a boca dele.

Kai vai tentar falar com Jay.

Kai- Jay eu... – e Jay é curto e grosso.

Jay- tenha uma vida feliz!!!! – e Kai volta ao seu lugar.

Mery- ...- até ela olha o jeito que terminou a amizade dos dois, e não fica feliz.

Kai- sinto muito Michael!!!

Michael- a culpa não foi só sua...

Kai- não... eu sinto muito sobre sua ficha... eu li ela!!!!

Michael- então você sabe...

Kai- não vou falar pra ninguém!!!

Michael- você é legal Kai... quando quer!!! – e volta ao seu lugar. E quando começa a cerimônia.

Diretora- e com vocês nosso orador, senhor Fachini!!!!

Fachini- obrigado... eu quero entregar o prêmio para o melhor aluno de química!!! Merydith El- Jahousse!!! – e todos aplaudem.

Mery-

Jay- parabéns!!! – e ela se levanta e vai pegar seu prêmio ela dá um discurso básico e volta ao seu lugar.

Fachini- e agora o melhor aluno de física e particularmente meu aluno favorito... Kai Hiwatari!!!

Kai- o que?? – fala baixinho.

Todos- O.O – Voltaire foi aplaudir seu neto, mas achou melhor não ao ver o silêncio absoluto.

Fachini- venha até aqui Kai!!! – dizia ele com orgulho de seu aluno. E Kai se levanta e vai até o auditório.

Rexler- rs... rsrsrsrrs... – não sabia fazer outra coisa há não ser rir, porque o garoto que mais colava no colégio tinha ganhado um prêmio.

Ryu- tá brincando... rsrsrrsrs...

Cody- rsrsrsrs... ele é meu herói!!!

_**Ok... chega... eu confesso... eu roubei no teste, eu enganei a todos, peguei os vídeo pornô do meu avô, li a ficha do Michael, eu sei sobre seu primeiro beijo, eu enganei os irmãos "ganancioso" e "tarado", flertei com o professor fachini, roubei o caderno, mijei nele, e... deixei irritado todos meus amigos!!! Mas me deixe confessar mais uma coisa... eu nunca colei, eu peguei mas não usei... porque eu não precisava... mas eu colava porque era o máximo, era algo que não agia sozinho, éramos uma equipe, e quando colavamos era uma sensação ótima... esse era meu "jantar a luz de velas", "cavalgar na praia", "tomar champanhe na banheira", e também esse prêmio não é só meu... **_

Jay- maldito... rsrsrsrsrsrs – rindo porque apesar de tudo sabe que foi mais uma vitória para Kai.

_**É o do Jay por vencer aquele concurso de soletrar...**_

Michael- rsrsrsrsrs...

_**Do Michael por sua letra diminuta...**_

Envy- rsrrsrsrs... sempre consegue sair por herói!!! – falava baixo.

_**E do Envy... por saber lidar com crianças adotadas!!! **_

Ana- trapaceiro... – falando tossindo.

Ryu- eu farei agora mesmo!!! Rsrsrs...

Cody- ele colou no teste!!! Rsrsrsrs...

Ana- ele roubou o teste... trapaceiro!!! – e Kai pegou o prêmio. E todos aplaudiram, e deram risada do acontecido. E quando Kai foi fazer um discurso. Olhou seus amigos, rindo e felizes por ele, que retribui.

_**E com certeza acho que foi isso, esse excelente trabalho em equipe, e duvido que alguém faça um trabalho melhor que o nosso... porque digo e repito... nós somos os trapaceiros mais famosos de todo Bijinzaka... **_

Ganancioso- isso é errado!!! – inconformado com a situação.

Tarado- nem me fale...

_**Ganancioso e tarado não tiveram seu encontro romântico, mas se vingaram, foram eles que escreveram a carta anônima... **_

_**Eu nunca contei pra ninguém que o primeiro beijo do Michael foi com um garoto... até agora!!!!**_

_**Jay e mery começaram a namorar... e ele começou a fazer sexo com a mery... nisso até ela acordar, lhe dar um tapa e terminar com ele!!! **_

_**Envy descobriu no verão que ele é adotado... agora ele se odeia!!!! **_

_**Eu e Envy fizemos o último trabalho no curso de verão... o professor Fachini era nosso professor... eu fui com uma camiseta sexy... e Envy foi com short justo... nós dois tiramos "A"!!!!!! **_

_**Fim!!!!**_

Pronto acabou!!! O que acharam??? Foi bacana??? Se foi mandem reviews, se não foi... mandem do mesmo jeito!!! Bjos!!!!


End file.
